El poder del amor
by Yaanin
Summary: Despues de un tiempo de paz, un nuevo enemigo aparece. La pequeña dama debe regresar al pasado para ser protegida. Los hermanos Kou vuelven en una nueva mision. Mientras tanto, Serena y Darien deben defender su amor.


**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Después de pelear enemigo tras enemigo, las Sailor Scouts tenían un tiempo de paz. Tiempo en que siguieron su vida como jóvenes normales.

Las vacaciones de verano comenzaban, pronto cursarían su último año de preparatoria, así que, tras saber el estrés que tendrían al tener que prepararse para sus exámenes de admisión a la universidad, decidieron aprovechar ese verano como nunca antes.

Serena y Darién continuaron con su relación, después de regresar a la vida, Darién encontró la manera de participar en la investigación desde Japón, pues no estaba dispuesto a separarse de nuevo de quien era el amor de su vida.

* * *

Serena salió del baño del departamento de Darién, ese día decidieron pasar el día ahí, tener una tarde de películas y pizza.

– ¿Ya llego la pizza? – pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de Darién y se acurrucaba en su pecho. – . Tengo hambre.

– Tuve que cancelar la orden – respondió mientras apagaba la televisión. – . Las chicas me acaban de hablar, al parecer algo sucedió y quieren que nos reunamos – Serena lo miraba entre confundida y molesta. –. Piensa que entre más rápido vayamos más pronto regresaremos, al volver pediremos dos pizzas, ¿te parece?

Ella acepto rápidamente, y contrario a su actitud de algunos minutos atrás, fue ella quien lo apresuro a salir y reunirse con las demás.

* * *

Algunas cenizas caían del techo, mientras en medio de la habitación se encontraba la Neo Reina Serena arrodillada acarician el cabello de una pequeña pelirosa.

— Mamá, ¿de verdad me tengo que ir? — pregunto la pequeña dama mirando a su madre con ojos llorosos. – Deja que me quede, les puedo ayudar a pelear. Puedo transformarme y pelear junto con las Sailor, contigo y papá.

— Pequeña Dama — dijo su madre sonriendo tratando de tranquilizarla —. No podemos arriesgarnos a que te pase algo, necesitamos saber que estas a salvo para darnos fuerza y poder pelear contra el enemigo.

— ¡PAPÁ! Dile a mamá que me puedo quedar, que puedo ayudarles, por favor dile — dice la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

El Rey Endymion, quien hasta ahora estaba cuidando celosamente la entrada giro su rostro hacia su hija.

— Hija, me gustaría poder decir eso, pero tu madre tiene razón, debemos asegurarnos que estas bien. Eres una niña muy fuerte, sé que podemos confiar en que te cuidaras y pase lo que pase no olvidaras que hacemos esto por tu bien. – dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura su hija para abrazarla.

— Papá… — dice la Pequeña dama mientras las lágrimas caen por su rostro. — ¿Se están despidiendo?

— Es hora de que te vayas Pequeña Dama. Cuídate mucho. – sentencio su madre, quien también tenía los ojos llorosos.

— ¡NO! — se negó, estaba dispuesta a plantarse ahí hasta que desistieran de su decisión cuando se escuchó una explosión muy cerca.

— Debes irte pequeña Dama, ¡AHORA! — grita la Neo Reyna.

— ¡No! ¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ!

— ¡AHORA! — fue su padre quien ahora se lo ordenaba. — Sailor Plut, llévatela.

* * *

— Darién… — le llamo Serena mientras caminaban hacia el templo Hikawua donde los esperaban.

— Si, dime.

— ¿Para qué crees que las chicas nos mandaron llamar? — pregunto mientras miraba al suelo. — Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿sabes? Aquí, justo en mi pecho.

— No adelantes supos… — entonces fue interrumpido por un rayo a plena luz del día.

Una nube rosa se formó no muy lejos de ellos. Ambos conocían esa nube, sabían que significaba, Rini había vuelto, pero la sensación en ambos no fue de alegría, voltearon a verse por un segundo y todo fue dicho, corrieron como poseídos hacia aquella dirección sin siquiera preocuparse por avisar a los demás.

— ¿Qué les ocurre a esos dos? ¡Tardan demasiado! — refunfuño Rei sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro. — Haruka y Michiru tampoco han llegado, ¿que no se supone que ellas eran las interesadas en la reunión?

— De ellas no puedo decir nada, pero de Serena y Darién si, tal vez les gano el amor — respondió Mina con naturalidad. — . No les dijimos para que los necesitábamos, tal vez decidieron hacerlo antes de…

— ¡MINA! — gritaron todas mirándola acusatoriamente.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto mirándolas inocentemente. — No me digan que no lo están pesando.

— Tú no tienes remedio, definitivamente — dijo una muy molesta Rei. —. Espero que no tarden, porque si lo hacen los voy a matar.

Como si sus plegarias hayan sido escuchadas, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta con brusquedad, Serena y Darién entraron rápidamente, este último traía en sus brazos a una inconsciente Rini.

— ¿¡Rini!? — pregunto sorprendida Amy mientras corría para ayudarles y dar un espacio para recostarla. — ¿Qué ocurrió?

— No lo sabemos — respondió Serena quien tenía una mano en el pecho mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. —. Veníamos en camino cuando miramos la nube rosa formarse y supimos que era ella, fuimos lo más rápido posible y la encontramos inconsciente.

— Ya, tranquila Serena — trato de tranquilizarla Lita quien se acercó para abrazarla. —. Estará bien.

— ¿Por qué esta aquí? — pregunto Mina mirando la escena aún sentada en el piso.

En ese momento escucharon un golpe en la puerta, era Haruka, había corrido tan rápido que no alcanzo a detenerse chocando con la pared. Nadie dijo nada, se podía sentir tensión en la atmosfera y el rostro de la rubia de ojos verdes era de preocupación.

— Ahí está. — parecía que por fin podía respirar pues su rostro se relajó.

Michiru apareció a su lado con el rostro preocupado, mirando a todos a su alrededor.

* * *

— Entonces, ¿Sailor Plut se comunicó con ustedes? — pregunto Lita dejando la taza de té frente a ella.

— Si, — respondió Michiru. — no sabemos que ocurrió, fue un mensaje muy fugaz. Solo nos dijo que la pequeña dama sería enviada con nosotros, que era una emergencia y, sobre todo, que debíamos cuidarla.

— ¿Dices que no les dijo nada? — pregunto Rei mirándolas con el ceño fruncido.

— Debemos tranquilizarnos — exclamo Amy con la intensión de aligerar la tensión. — . Por ahora, lo importante es que Rini está con nosotros. Por lo demás… bueno…

— Sea lo que sea que está ocurriendo debemos prepararnos – dijo Haruka, quien estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia afuera. – . Si ella fue enviada de esa manera es que algo ocurrió en el futuro, algo que amenaza su vida. Debemos prepararnos porque, lo que es seguro es que vendrán por ella.

Horas después, todas se habían marchado, incluso Serena tuvo que irse a un en contra de su propia voluntad, aunque habían acordado que por ese día Rini se quedaría en el departamento de Darién, Serena debía preparar su habitación, así como el ir a tomar algunas cosas para llevarlas al departamento. Darién se ofreció a cuidar de ella hasta que despertara quedándose a su lado hasta que abrió los ojos.

— Despertaste — susurro el pelinegro mirando como la pequeña a su lado abrió los ojos lentamente mirando a su alrededor. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Rini se sorprendió de verlo, lo último que recordaba es cuando Sailor Plut la había obligado abrir el portal para viajar al pasado. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Hola Darién — saludo mientras se apoyaba sobre sus manos para levantarse. — . Muy bien, gracias. Solo… creo que no calcule bien la caída.

Darién conocía a esa pequeña como a su propia mano, podía ver tristeza en sus ojos, pero no la presionaría. Así que decidió, que, por ahora, lo mejor era hacerla sentir mejor.

— Del cero al cien. ¿Qué tal te sientes? — pregunto mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Ella solo lo miro confundida. — Tal vez no te sientes lo suficientemente bien para ir por un helado.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y por un momento, sus ojos brillaron opacando la tristeza en ellos. — ¡Helado!

Dejaron una nota en la mesa de la habitación, avisándole a Rei que irían por un helado. Mientras tanto, ella se encontraba meditando frente al fuego sagrado.

* * *

— Esto no me agrada Haruka — dijo Michiru mientras llegaba a la mansión donde vivían junto con Hotaru. —. Sabes que esto es el inicio de algo terrible.

— Lo sé, pero mientras estemos juntas todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? — ella solo dejo escapar un, suspiro mientras Hotaru salía de la casa saltando de alegría por su llegada.

* * *

Darién y Rini fueron al parque, compraron unos helados y fueron a sentarse a una de las bancas. Ella no decía nada, parecía disfrutar del helado, pero Darién no era tonto, sabía que mientras parecía ser una niña normal disfrutando de un dulce, en su mente pasaban otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — pregunto volteando a verla. — prácticamente han pasado dos años desde la última vez que estuviste aquí.

Ella se detuvo, bajo el helado y levanto su lirada hacia el pequeño lago frente a ellos, tras unos segundos giro su rostro hacia él. Sabía que le hacia el intento de hacerla sentir mejor, que haría cualquiera cosa por levantarle los ánimos, incluso, que haría cosas por ella que ni por Serena había hecho. Perdida en sus pensamientos no se di cuenta que Darién la miraba con una gran sonrisa, logrando que se ruboriza un poco.

\- Me recuerdas mucho a mi papá. — dijo sin pensarlo, aunque instantáneamente se arrepintió.

El solo sonrió de lado, cuando se dio cuenta que Rini se sentía apenada por lo que dijo, se levantó de su lugar y se inclinó frente a ella para quedar cara a cara.

— Es porque tu papá y yo te queremos mucho. — dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla, la cual el limpio con su pulgar.

— ¿De verdad? Tú no eres mi papá realmente, bueno, serás mi padre en el futuro, pero no lo eres ahora. No tienes por qué quererme de manera especial. – exclamó Rini con la voz quebrada y esquivando su mirada.

— Te voy a decir algo que no le he dicho a nadie – al escuchar esto, ella levanto su mirada con curiosidad. –. Cuando llegaste la primera vez fue fácil quererte, te pareces mucho a Serena. Ella tiene el talento de hacerse amiga de todos, tiene un gran corazón y tú eres igual. Cuando supimos que serias nuestra hija entendí porque tenía un gran afecto por ti, supe que al igual que a Serena debía protegerte, no porque fuera una misión, sino porque eres parte de mí y daría mi vida por cuidarte. Sé que tu papá te quiere de la misma manera, incluso más. Aun me faltan muchas cosas para poder llegar a ser el hombre que conoces como tu papa, pero por ahora sé que haríamos lo mismo por ti. Incluso morir.

— Darién… — Rini lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Él podía ver como amor, admiración y tristeza se reflejan en los ojos de su futura hija. Sin soportar demasiado, ella se lanzó a sus brazos comenzando a llorar.

Darién la abrazaba, le dolía verla así, era parte de él y su felicidad o sufrimiento siempre lo afectarían. Se quedo abrazándola hasta que ella se cansó de llorar y comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba. Después de un rato decidió que ya era hora de regresar, al tratar de separarla noto que la niña estaba dormida.

— Realmente te pareces mucho a Serena — sonrío y volteo al cielo. Con mucho cuidado la acomodo entre sus brazos y comenzó el camino hacia su departamento.

* * *

 **Hola! Si, se que tenia super abandonada esta historia, pero créanme que jamas la olvide. Ahora ando inspirada, y no solo eso, decidí que editaría los capítulos, ahora que los leí de nuevo pensé en que los podía mejorar, aunque fuera un poco, porque, seré sincera, no me gusto nada como los tenia pero bueno, tampoco soy profesional, así que hice el intento y taran! Aquí esta el primer capitulo, estoy trabajando en los demás así que, creo que estaré subiendo uno por semana.**

 **Muchas gracias y mil disculpas gente pero bueno, espero que entiendan mi crisis de inspiración.**

 **Un abrazo!**


End file.
